


Open

by Tuii



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Boy Squad, Drinking & Talking, Filming, Fingering, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Sex Tapes, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, Weed, finding sexual orientation, handjobs, more tags will be added, slutty!even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: Isak didn’t know how to act in this situation, this had happened never before. What was he supposed to say or do? Could he just go to his own room or was he supposed to entertain the boy?





	1. Enter Even

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! This will have Even having sex with other people as well so if you don't want to read that, this isn't for you. We start with Magnus. This will be as angst free as possible and the endgame will be Evak but not the canon way. Bear that in mind. 
> 
> I'm Tuiii in Tumblr if you want to find me there. I love kudos and comments and I hope you'll like my idea of this AU as much as I myself do.

Most of the time living with Magnus was okay, more than okay actually. Magnus was chill and their schedules weren’t too different so they didn’t bother each other with their comings and goings. First it had felt a bit weird to live with him but since the rents in Oslo were so high, a shared apartment was the best choice, and after Jonas moved in with Eva, he needed someone to share with. And as said, Magnus was chill. Mahdi was living with this dude called Mutta he got to know through his studies at the Uni, and quite often the whole gang gathered to their small-ish apartment to play Fifa, eat pizza and drink beer, maybe smoke some weed. 

They had a pact that either one wouldn’t take a hook up home without telling the other one so the other one could search shelter somewhere if wanted and needed. Usually Isak went to Jonas and Eva, sometimes back to Kollektivet where Eskild was more than happy to see him, always. So were Jonas and Eva, but he did sometimes feel like a third wheel and he didn’t like that. 

To be fair, it was more often Magnus who needed to seek shelter than Isak. Which didn’t mean that Magnus didn’t hook up as often, it just meant that Magnus was the caring roommate and usually went to the hook up’s place, not to their house. And if he came to their house, he always let Isak now in advance. So when Isak woke up on a saturday night at 2 am to the sounds of the door opening, two people stumbling inside and kissing and tearing each other’s clothes off, he was surprised. He checked his phone, no messages from anyone. He and Magnus didn’t share a wall which he was grateful for, but the noises did travel easily in this apartment. Very easily, so Isak could hear almost every moan from the other boy’s room. This was going to be a long, long night.

He folded his pillow as an attempt to make to the noises less vocal, but apparently Magnus was having the time of his life and he was so loud that nothing would keep that kind of a noise out of Isak’s ears. For a brief moment he thought about yelling to the other room and letting them know he couldn’t sleep if they would keep up with the noise but then he just sighed and turned on his back, fished his headphones from his hoodie’s pocket and put NWA playing from Spotify. It helped a bit and at some point he fell asleep, finally. 

When he waked up in the morning he somehow managed to forget that Magnus had someone over. When he stumbled into the kitchen, he was so very surprised when he saw someone there. A tall boy, all legs. Glorious legs and a good ass covered by nothing else than boxers. He just stood there with his mouth probably open because he didn’t know Magnus was into guys as well. Yes, he had talked about it for ages and ages but Isak had took it as something that would never be more than just talk. Not that he could blame Magnus, that ass looked good. Isak could feel his cheeks get flushed and of course that was the moment when the owner of that ass decided to turn around, just in time to see him standing there mouth open and cheeks red. And oh my god, that boy was beautiful. Like really beautiful. His hair was a mess but those cheek bones and those lips, no wonder Magnus had been so loud last night. 

“Hi, I hope you don’t mind, I’m making breakfast. There’s enough for you too. Coffee?” the boy said pointing towards the coffee maker. Isak had no words and he knew he looked foolish but he couldn’t get his legs to work and his mouth was still open. Shit, this wasn’t going well. He was saved by Magnus who came out of his room, holding his head and murmuring something about having a horrible hangover and walking into the bathroom.

The other boy had turned back to the stove and was making eggs apparently. The smell was amazing and finally Isak noticed that his legs were taking orders again, so he walked to the kitchen, took his mug from the cupboard and filled it with coffee. No words came out of his mouth though but he did manage to sit down at the table hoping the guy wouldn’t think he was a total freak. Or mute. That would be just his luck. And how on earth had Magnus hooked up with that beautiful piece of ass. Not that he would actually ask, he knew better than to do that. It was enough that Magnus knew that he occasionally hooked up with boys, he didn’t have to know he was jealous of that god-like boy. Which he was. 

Magnus crawled out of the toilet and joined Isak at the table, whining about his head aching like someone was hammering it. Isak grinned because that was the kind of friend he was, the worst, but he did get up and give Magnus some ibuprofen and a huge glass of water. The beautiful boy was finished with his eggs and asked if either one of them could find some plates and forks for them. Isak took a look at Magnus, sighed and got up again. Magnus was holding his head in his hands so he wasn’t going to get up and do that. Isak had just put the plates on the table when the beauty was standing in front of him, holding out his hand. Because this wasn’t Isak’s finest hour he didn’t realise what he was supposed to do, so the other boy just stared at him for a moment. 

“I’m Even. It’s okay if you don’t want to shake my hand, I did wash them though this morning. No bodily fluids anymore.” Isak could see the smirk in his eyes.   
“Isak” he said and turned his eyes away from Even. He could have looked at those blue eyes forever.   
“Can we eat now?” asked Magnus who was looking a bit better.   
“Oh yes, of course! I made some eggs, with my secret ingredient. Everyone always loves them!” said Even as he took the pan and started putting the eggs on their plates. 

They ate in silence, the silence was so awkward but still none of them said anything, they just kept eating. After finishing his plate Magnus went back to his room, saying something about his head hurting and leaving Isak alone with Even. Even who was smiling and beautiful and who had made Magnus moan like a sex god last night. Isak didn’t know how to act in this situation, this had happened never before. What was he supposed to say or do? Could he just go to his own room or was he supposed to entertain the boy? His mind was filled with things he wanted to ask Even but his mouth wasn’t cooperating with him so he stayed quiet, looking at his toes. He did notice that Even was looking at him but he didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know what Magnus was thinking about Even, he didn’t want to intervene if this was going to be something else than just a random hookup, just some kind of a test if he liked boys or not.

After a while it was Even who broke the silence by standing up and starting to clean the kitchen. Isak was so fascinated by Even that he couldn’t get himself to go away so instead he just looked as the other boy did the dishes, answering when he was asked where everything went and so on.

It would be an understatement to say that Isak was disappointed when Even went back to Magnus’ room and came out with all his clothes on. He sighed and took a another cup of coffee. Yet again one amazing opportunity was lost because he hadn’t been brave enough. 

Since both of the boys stayed in for the rest of the weekend, they didn’t see the note Even left on the door until monday morning when Isak reluctantly left for his morning class. 

“Isak, call me. Even” and on the other side there was a phone number.


	2. Bros before hoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought he might do that.” Magnus said with a big smile on his face. “I kinda said it’s okay if he wants to do that, he did ask would I mind. And I don’t, I had my share of fun already.” Chuckling. Laughing. Smiling. And looking at Isak like he knew what Magnus meant by all this and he kinda thought he did but he needed to, he wanted to hear it from Magnus so he could be sure.   
> “Don’t get me wrong, it was one of the best hook ups I’ve ever had, that man has some amazing skills up his sleeve. And as good as it was I think I’m happy to let you go next. No, that sounded wrong. Let me rephrase it. You need to get your share of that piece of ass." Magnus was laughing and Isak just stared him for a moment.

The next week was super busy for both Magnus and Isak and they didn’t have time to talk about Even and the message. Of course they could have talked via message but this seemed like something Isak wanted to do face to face. There were just too many questions to be answered and asked that Isak would feel comfortable doing this on the chat. They did see each other at mornings or at lunch but there was either too much other people around or no capability to talk because of the early hours. But Isak did still have the note in his room, and he had saved the number in his phone. He wasn’t quite sure what he thought of it though. Would he be interested in some guy who had hooked up with Magnus already? Why had Even left him his number? Why not to Magnus? Too many questions were unanswered so Isak decided to do what he did best, shut the thing out of his mind.

It wasn’t easy. Because to be honest, Even was a beautiful man. Very beautiful and just the kind of man that made Isak’s mouth salivate. Tall with long long legs, amazing looking lips that would probably feel so good to kiss and lovely cheekbones, and the hair! So Isak actually couldn’t forget the boy in his kitchen as easily as he had hoped. He couldn’t stop thinking how he had missed that tall boy last week at the party, he had been there with Magnus. Oh well, overthinking wouldn’t do any good in this matter. 

It wasn’t until next saturday that the boys had some time to talk. They were waiting for the squad to arrive for a pre game but while waiting they played Fifa and ate the pizza they had ordered as dinner. If Isak had thought that Magnus wouldn’t be willing to tell about his night with Even, he couldn’t have been more wrong. Because it turned out that he wanted to share everything. Which shouldn't have surprised Isak since that was Magnus for you, he would tell you everything you ever wanted to know and also the things you didn’t ask about and didn’t want to know.

“Magnus, can I ask something quite personal?” Isak asked and took a sip of his beer, he needed some the liquid confidence for this discussion. The other boy looked at him and nodded, looking curious.   
“About the boy you brought home last weekend, Even was it? He..em..I found a note on our door when I left for my lecture on monday. It had his number and he told me to call him.” Isak fell silent for a second, trying to think what and how to say what he wanted to say. Part of him still said no to the idea of hooking up with Even but bigger part of him wanted to call him. But he also wanted to know that Magnus was ok with him calling Even. Because bros before hoes. Always. To his surprise, Magnus started laughing. 

“I thought he might do that.” Magnus said with a big smile on his face. “I kinda said it’s okay if he wants to do that, he did ask would I mind. And I don’t, I had my share of fun already.” Chuckling. Laughing. Smiling. And looking at Isak like he knew what Magnus meant by all this and he kinda thought he did but he needed to, he wanted to hear it from Magnus so he could be sure.   
“Don’t get me wrong, it was one of the best hook ups I’ve ever had, that man has some amazing skills up his sleeve. And as good as it was I think I’m happy to let you go next. No, that sounded wrong. Let me rephrase it. You need to get your share of that piece of ass.” Magnus was laughing and Isak just stared him for a moment. Was he hearing right? He had asked if he could give Isak his number? 

“Wait, what? Even asked would you mind if he gave me his number? “ Magnus just nodded, mouth full of pizza.

“Yes and I said that I wouldn’t mind. Because you need to get yourself laid, it’s been ages man!” Isak felt his cheeks turn red, it had been a while since the last hook up but it didn’t mean that he needed his roommate to hook him up. He was totally capable of doing it himself. 

“Why didn’t you say anything to me then?” Isak asked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t know I had to tell you that a hot piece of ass was into you? I thought you have some sense in you and enough game to see it for yourself? Didn’t you notice him looking at you last week at Eva’s?” This made Isak turn his head towards Magnus, what was he talking about, he hadn’t noticed Even there at all. 

“No, I didn’t even see him there. I thought you picked him up later at the club where you went with Eskild?” 

“Dude, are you blind? He all but drooled over you all night and I honestly thing he came home with me only because you didn’t give him attention and he knew I live with you.” All this info got Isak’s mind spinning. Magnus had lost him somewhere and he didn’t understand anything. 

“Wait what? You lost me there. He knew we live together? How? He really thought that coming home with you and making you moan like a madman all night would make me interested in him? Seriously?” Isak shook his head. Ridiculous. And Magnus was laughing at him. This wasn’t going as planned. At all. Although Isak didn’t really know what the plan was but he still was sure this wasn’t it. 

“But you’re going to text him?” Magnus asked while getting up to open the door for Jonas and Mahdi who had arrived with more beer and pizza. Isak hummed something for a response, he did have his phone in his hand and he had opened a new text with Even as the recipient. Yes, he was going to text the guy because let’s face it, the boy had some mad game. It didn’t mean though that he would hook up with him. But he was going to text. 

Isak:  
Hi. It’s Isak. You left me your number. So, this is me.

Even:  
Oh hi, I was already wondering if you didn’t see my message. 

Isak:  
What if I did see it but just didn’t want to message you?

Even:  
Not possible, I’m impossible to resist. 

Isak:   
At least you have high hopes about yourself. 

Even:  
Or I’ve been doing this long enough to know when a guy is interested in me. 

Isak:  
Oh really? 

Even:  
Yup. So, got any plans today?

Isak:  
Going to a party at a friend’s house. You?

Even:  
The night is young, don’t know yet. My friends are going to a house party, someone called Chris I believe is the guy organizing it.

Isak:  
Chris? As in Chris Schistad? P-Chris?

Even:   
Hmm, sounds right. Why? You going there as well? Will I see your pretty ass there?

Isak:  
How do your friends know P-Chris? 

Even:   
I don’t know, they know all kind of people. I just follow in hopes of a pretty boy appearing in front of me. 

Isak:  
You’re impossible. 

Even:   
Been told that before, baby, nothing new in that. But will I see your pretty ass at Chris? Can I squeeze it if I see it? I promise to be gentle.

Isak:  
Yes and no.

Even:   
Yes I can squeeze it, I hope?

Isak:  
Not even going to answer that one. 

“Isak, who are you texting? Have you been listening at all?” Jonas asked all the sudden making Isak startled. He put his phone to his pocket while answering that with no one, which got an all knowing look from Magnus who, surprisingly, staid quiet. 

When they did get to P-Chris’s house, it didn’t take long before Isak felt hands touching his ass. When he turned around, he saw Even grinning at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! This wasn't supposed to be this much slow burn (I don't even know if it really is or is it just me) but I can promise you some action on the next update which hopefully will come during the weekend. I also was thinking that I could do some chapters from Even's POV, would you like that? 
> 
> Kudos and comments mean the world to me <3


	3. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if nothing he had his reputation to think about and he did want Magnus to put a good word for him to the Isak boy sleeping in the next room. That ass made him drool again but no, it wasn’t time for that now. There was the ass next to him to deal with first and that was a fine ass too, this was going to be fun. Not that it hadn’t been already, Even sure had been enjoying himself every minute already but there was something else about the thought of fucking that ass, being the first to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very explicit sex chapter between Even and Magnus so if that's not your cup of tea, I recommend skipping this one.
> 
> Updated tags: slutty!even, oral sex, anal sex, fingering, first time

He saw the boy as soon as he walked into the living room. And heard him. What a beautiful laughter he had. The boy was tall, just like he liked his boys, dirty blonde with curly hair and had maybe green eyes, he couldn’t be sure from so far away. But before he had a change to move towards the boy, he bumped into Mikael who started talking about the short film they were doing together and asked something about the deadline that needed his attention. And when he looked up again, the boy was gone. Just his luck, shit.

Oh well, that pretty boy surely wasn’t the only pretty boy attending this party, he was sure of it. When he saw Mutta talking to a boy who had stood next to the pretty one, he made his way towards them. Maybe the pretty one would come back to his friend. And if not there always was the change that the friend would be interested in a hook up. Since he looked just fine as well, even blonder hair and a contagious laugh and that good smirk in his eyes. It turned out that the other boy didn’t come back but Magnus knew him and told Even they lived together, just as roommates although the other one did like boys. Magnus was a talker and Even didn’t mind listening a pretty face talking to him so he just leaned back, took a sip of his beer and listened. But the thing was that he was horny and he wanted someone to go home with.

As the evening went on, he started paying more and more attention to Magnus who noticed it quite fast and was willing to play along. What may have started as a joke came to be reality when sometime at the early morning he turned to Magnus and whispered to his ear: “Want to take me home with you? I promise it will be worth it”. Magnus looked at him eyes wide with surprise and then just nodded. He let the other boy lead the way since he was taking him home or at least he was letting him think that, actually he was in the lead all the way, he knew what he wanted. 

He was very comfortable with his sexuality and the fact that he liked sex, a lot. Some people had problems with how comfortable he was in his own skin but he didn’t mind that, it was their problem, not his. Yes, he did sleep around but he also always made sure to use protection and not to take too big risks. He didn’t understand what was the big deal with that as long as everyone was on the same page. Commitment wasn’t actually his thing, although he did have some longer relationships but something about them made him feel trapped. He liked his freedom. And yes, he did tell this to Magnus as well on their way to his apartment because he needed to know. But Magnus just said yes and kept kissing him, with more hunger than before. Like it turned him on that he was slutty. Between the hungry kisses Magnus told him that he had never actually been with a man and this turned him on, so so much. He loved being the first to show what kind of pleasures being with a man offered. This was going to be a fine night. 

When they reached the boy’s apartment they were already both panting and hard. There was something special making a boy hard against his thigh and knowing that the boy maybe had dreamed of this for a long time but never before done anything about his fantasies. He liked the mix of the little bit of shyness and the eagerness Magnus had, he was eager to try new things and Even was happy to deliver them to him. As soon as they were inside the apartment he started undressing his companion. His jacket was the first one to go and it gave him access to the neck, he licked the beautiful young skin that was there and enjoyed the moan that he heard near his ear and the hands he felt under his own jacket. He decided that they needed to get most of their clothes off, then and there. He needed more skin, more to touch and lick and enjoy. And he could tell Magnus wanted that as well and he was willing to give that to him.

So with confident hands he opened the boys jeans and pulled them to his ankles and whispered to Magnus that he needed to step away from them. He could see that Magnus was hard already as he stood in front of him in his boxers. He let out a sigh because the sight made him even harder, he wanted to just push the boy to his bedroom and undress him and suck him and show him the world of sex. So he eagerly did just that, pushed the other boy first against the nearest wall and kissed him, grinding his own dick to his and enjoyed the moans he got the other boy to make. He loved this, hard dicks pressing together and bodies wanting more skin to touch and lips touching and letting out moans. 

Then it was time Magnus took the lead, Even was lead to his bed and they fell on it so that Magnus was on his back and he on top of him. He felt that Magnus was shivering, maybe because he was so horny and maybe because he was a bit scared as well. After all this was his first time with a man. But he was going to make it worthwhile as he had promised and treat the boy good, do him good. He caressed the boy’s cheek gently and told him to chill, it would all be just fine and they wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want to do. If he at any time would feel too overwhelmed he needed to just say so and he would back down. Magnus just nodded and he took that as cue to go on, keep kissing the boy and let his hands wander on his skin. He let his lips wander from the lips towards the neck and collarbones and nipples and stomach, kissing and licking and just enjoying the boy moaning under him and going crazy as he kept going. He changed his direction and got back to the lips again, asking what Magnus wanted him to do. 

“Do you want me to suck you? Suck your hard dick?” He asked as he let his fingers travel on the length of Magnus dick. Magnus seemed to have lost his capability to speak since he didn’t say anything, just kept moaning and repeating “fuck fuck”. 

“Or do you want me to fuck you? I can do that if you want”. He asked as he let his fingers travel under the waistband of the other boy’s boxers. “Anything you want, honey, anything. I just need you to tell me what it is you want. We have all night so there is no hurry anywhere,” he said as the fingers started pushing the boxers down, it took only a second for Magnus to get the hint and lift his hips so he could take the boxers off completely. He kept touching Magnus, making sure to avoid his hard dick though, it wasn’t time for that yet, he needed to know first what the boy wanted. So instead he let his fingers travel towards his thighs, easily and slowly stroking the inner thighs and the touch made Magnus moan and lift his hips, it was clear he was starting to be desperate.

“Anything, everything, I want it.” Magnus said with a low and shy voice. “Take me, take me the way you want to take me. Just touch me already!” Magnus was panting and moaning but when he looked into the other boys eyes he knew he meant it. And Even didn’t need to be told twice, this was all he had been waiting for. So he started by kissing Magnus’ lips, pushing his tongue into the other boy’s mouth and licking his lips and his tongue. He sat himself on Magnus’ thighs, making sure his dick touched him in a way that was enough to tease him but just not enough to keep him happy so that Magnus was forced to grind and lift his hips towards him. He enjoyed being in control, making the other one break under his touch and moan like never before. Like there was a hunger that couldn’t be fulfilled, like nothing was enough, like the other just needed more and more and more. He let his hands roam on the skin of the boy, feeling every inch of it and learning what made it tick and what made the moans be even more clear and desperate. This was one of the best feelings ever and he would make them both enjoy it as much as he could. 

He let his tongue wander towards the boy’s chest licking and sucking everywhere, tasting and enjoying. He felt hands on his hips, trying to ground him towards the other one’s hips but he didn’t let him do that, it wasn’t time for that yet. Now it was about skin on skin, not dick on dick. Or actually it was lips on skin, tongue on skin as he let his tongue wander down and towards his prize, that rock hard dick that was wanting attention. He let his tongue do its travels down the v-line and to the thighs, still ignoring Magnus’ rock hard dick. He felt hands on his shoulders, nails on his shoulder blades but the pain was a good kind of pain, it just made him more horny and more determined. But it also made him decide that maybe it would be time to let Magnus out of his misery and suck that beautiful dick.

For a moment he just looked at it, taking in how hard and beautiful it was and how desperate Magnus seemed to be already. But he didn’t know what was coming, this was going to be just the start. He was going to make this boy come like he had never before. So he started by licking the tip of the dick, it was already wet from precum and when his lips touched it he could feel Magnus move, maybe from surprise and definitely from pleasure because he moaned loudly. That made him smile harder. He licked the tip again and then let his tongue trail the dick for the whole length, it felt so good to see how much the other one was enjoying this and hear the moans getting harder and deeper. Magnus was twisting his hands on the sheets, turning his head and lifting his hips in order to get more, he wanted more and more and more. But this was Even’s game and he was in charge so they would take it slow, so slow that Magnus would be falling apart by the time he would be ready to fuck him. Because yes, oh yes, he was going to fuck this boy tonight, fuck that tight ass for the first time ever. He felt his mouth salivate from just the thought. 

He kept licking the length of the dick and the top of it while his hands traveled on the the boy’s thighs and v-line and hips. When he took the dick on his mouth he heard a series of fucks coming from Magnus’ mouth and he smiled while sucking and licking the dick. He knew the boy wouldn’t last long but he also was sure he would be able to get it up again and having one orgasm would ease the boys nerves a bit so he started sucking with more purpose. 

“Fuck Even Fuck..I...I..can’t..I’m going..” Magnus couldn’t speak because he was panting so hard but Even was fully aware on the situation, he was aware that Magnus would come any second now so he just kept sucking harder and harde,r until he felt how Magnus’s hips stiffened and he came into his mouth with a loud moan that probably would be heard in numerous apartments. Part of him wanted the beautiful boy from the next room especially to hear them, to hear what he missed by leaving so early that Even couldn’t have the change to take him home. But if he would have any luck, he would get that ass as well later. And oh boy was that a pretty ass. Even remembered that Mutta had said he was called Isak. But now it was Magnus who was falling apart under him and needed his full attention, Isak’s turn would hopefully come later. Back to the moment at hand, Even, he said to himself as he lifted his head and smiled when he saw Magnus laying on his back, eyes wide open and cheeks flushed and looking like he just got an amazing blow job. Which he had just got, thank you, Even knew he was good with his mouth and he was proud of that. He smiled at Magnus who had lost the ability speak, again, and just stared at him panting. 

“How was it, honey?” He asked teasingly as he laid himself next to Magnus on the bed. 

“Wow. I..wow. I mean..jeez. Fuck, the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” Magnus said with big eyes. Even smiled, that had been his goal and he had done well it seemed. But this wasn’t over, not at all. They laid there for a moment or two, getting their strength back but that didn’t take long as they both were young men in their prime. 

“Are you up for a another round?” he asked from Magnus. His voice was sexy, full of want and need and Magnus felt shivers going down his spine. He wasn’t sure would he have words yet so he just nodded again. 

“I want to fuck you. Is that okay?” Even asked as he almost tenderly let his hands wander on the boy’s stomach. “I’ll go as gently and as slowly as you need and want me to.” He looked deep into Magnus’ eyes, he needed to be sure he was on the same page with him, he wouldn’t do this otherwise. He might be slutty but he wasn’t going to hurt the boy. He wanted him to have a good time, not to remember this as something that hurt and was not good. If nothing he had his reputation to think about and he did want Magnus to put a good word for him to the Isak boy sleeping in the next room. That ass made him drool again but no, it wasn’t time for that now. There was the ass next to him to deal with first and that was a fine ass too, this was going to be fun. Not that it hadn’t been already, Even sure had been enjoying himself every minute already but there was something else about the thought of fucking that ass, being the first to do that. 

“Have you ever had anything in there, in that pretty ass of yours?” he asked softly. It mattered, he needed to know how to proceed. 

“Just my own fingers” Magnus said blushing which was so cute. He smiled and nodded, that was good. 

“So you’ve got lube? And condoms?” He continued while he let his hands wander on the warm body. Magnus turned over on the bed and took a tube of lube and pack of condoms from the nightstand and handed them to Even with a grin. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, honey. You just wait and see.” Even said as he opened the lube and rubbed it generously on his fingers. “This might feel cold although I hope not too cold” he said as he rubbed his fingers together trying to warm the lube. “Now be a good boy and spread those pretty legs of yours for me”.

Magnus did as asked and he let his fingers find his rim and pushed slowly the first finger into him, making sure he wasn’t going too fast and taking his time. He had always enjoyed the feeling of pushing the first finger in, the tightness and warmth that waited for it was something special that happened only with the first one. He looked up and saw Magnus panting, getting harder every second and looking just delicious. He pushed the finger deeper until it was all the way in and then slowly partly out again, started fucking the boy with the finger and in no time Magnus was pushing back with his ass, fucking his finger. 

“Another one?”

“Fuck, yes, fuck” Magnus said voice hars with want. “Just get on with it!” And he was happy to obey so he pushed two fingers into him, faster this time since it seemed that Magnus was ready for that. Soon enough Magnus was fucking his two fingers like he had always been fingered by other men and Even was getting more and more turned on by the sight. He loved seeing the other boy enjoying his fingers and wanting, asking, pleading for more and fucking the fingers he already had inside him. He was getting so hard already and so ready to fuck the boy but he wanted to add one more finger, just in case and take his time so he wouldn’t hurt Magnus. And he must admit, he did enjoy this greatly. Looking how his fingers disappeared into the boy and how they made him moan and become more and more desperate every second. So he added a third finger and started fucking Magnus with them, eagerly and panting himself as well, wanting already to replace the fingers with his dick that was rock hard and wanting to touched, wanting to be pushed in there to meet the tightness and warmth. But he took his time because they had all the time in the world, there was no hurry. He enjoyed seeing Magnus’s dick hard again and wet from cum and precum, pretty from the liquid that had covered it. 

Now he was sure Magnus open for him so he whispered to his ear to get on his hands and knees, it would be easier for Magnus that way. And to be fair, it was also one of the favorite positions for him, having the view of the ass, getting to have his hands on the other ones hips, to be in charge of the phase and to see how his dick went inside of the other one. Magnus obeyed and he slid the condom on and rubbed some more lube on it, just to make sure that the slide would be comfortable. He asked if the boy was ready and as he just snapped to get on with it, he placed his hands on Magnus’s hips and started slowly pushing himself into him, enjoying every inch and every centimeter. The room was suddenly filled with moans and fucks and lust and want and panting. He took his time bottoming out, slowly but when he noticed that Magnus was okay with the pace, he slowly started pushing in and out, faster and faster. The boy he was in was moaning like a wild animal and it was a huge turn on for him, it made him want to just thrust harder and harder against that pretty ass that was taking him inside of it. He took his time looking for the perfect angle and when he found it he could swear they were both seeing stars. He from the noise the boy was making under him and Magnus because he was pounding into his prostate with every thrust, spot on. 

“Touch yourself for me honey, I want you to come with me.” He moaned to Magnus. “I want you to come when I tell you to, okay?” Magnus mumbled something that could have been understood as “okay” and did as told. And in no time he was cursing and saying he couldn’t take much longer. 

“Not yet, honey, not yet. I’m not giving you permission yet” He wanted to make the boy scream and come even harder than what he had come when he had sucked him off. 

“I can’t much longer..”

“I know honey, hang on” he said as he placed his hands on Magnus shoulders and started fucking him even harder, he could feel he was getting closer and closer with every thrust. “Now, honey, now! Come for me!” And oh boy, Magnus did come. He screamed, moaned and came like never before. That was it for Even, the last thing to push him over the edge and he came inside Magnus, thrusting into him hard and without any limits, it felt so good to be in that tight ass. He pulled out because he knew that Magnus would be very sensitive soon. He laid beside the younger boy who was panting and trying to get his heart rate to calm down. This was what it meant to have a good time. This had been a good night. He took the younger boy to his arms, kissed his forehead and stroked him until he fell asleep.


	4. Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spring air is soon filled with moans, curses and clothes shuffling.

When Isak sees Even grinning, he can’t do anything but shake his head and grin as well. That boy is so weird, in a good way, Isak thinks. And Isak can’t say that having those big hands on his ass didn’t feel good because it did. He might like to have them there again, preferably without his skinny jeans on the way. That thought makes Isak blush and that doesn’t go unnoticed by Even who seems pleased with himself. 

“Having a good time?” Even asks, smirking.  
“Actually, yes” Isak answers and takes a sip of his beer. He so would not let that stupid boy see how happy he is to see him here. Because that Isak is, happy to see him there in front of him. Isak hasn’t been able to forget the noises that came from Magnus’s room the night Even spent with him and to be honest, they have been haunting him a bit. Isak doesn’t quite know what to think about that but he is eager to find out if there could be something between them, maybe a hook up at least. Even just hums in response while he quite shamelessly checks Isak’s body out. Which makes Isak blush all over again, deeper this time.

“Would you like to take this somewhere a bit more private?” Even says to Isak, leaning closer to him so he can make sure Isak hears what he is saying, and it does give a good excuse to lean closer, into Isak’s personal space. Isak stares at Even for a second, not knowing what to say. The guy has game, that is for sure. And no shame. He nods and follows Even outside. As they find their way to the door, Isak’s eyes meet Magnus’s eyes. Magnus of course notices Even and can’t help but to wink at him and laugh. They find a swing in the garden and sit there, facing each other. For a moment there is just awkward silence but then Even takes out a joint from his pocket and looks at Isak, raising his brow, and Isak nods with a smile. Maybe this could lead into something, getting high if nothing else.

They smoke for a while in silence, sharing glances which don’t leave a question about what is going to happen but neither of them mind that. It’s a warm spring evening but after the sun goes down it starts to get a bit cooler. Isak finds himself shivering a bit which Even picks up and as a gentleman offers his denim jacket to the other boy. Isak shakes his head, he isn’t that cold. Even doesn’t seem to mind, instead he takes this as a good opportunity to come closer to Isak. He sits next to Isak, so close that it startles Isak at first but when Isak feels Even’s large hand on his shoulder, he finds himself leaning into Even and turning his face to face him. Even is quick to take the opportunity at hand and kisses Isak on the lips. He tastes like weed, beer and spring air and it makes Isak want. More and now. The kiss gets heated fast, they can’t seem to get enough of it, and the kiss is soon turned into full on making out. Isak finds himself climbing into Even’s lap, wanting to be even closer to the other boy, the kind of want he hasn’t felt in a while, not this way at least. Nothing seems to be enough, the more he touches, the more he wants. Isak hears Even moan into his mouth and he can feel Even hardening against his thigh. Which makes his own dick hard, harder. The spring air is soon filled with moans, curses and clothes shuffling. 

“Fuck Isak, you taste so good” Even mumbles against his neck while sucking little bruises into Isak’s skin. The sounds and the feeling and the lips make Isak lean his head back, he wants and he can’t wait to have more. He lets his hands find their way under Even’s shirt and to his naked skin and fuck, Isak just wants this boy so much. He moans under Even’s touch and hears the other boy responding in the same way. 

“I..need you” Isak manages to say between kissing Even’s lips, neck, collarbones. He wants to have skin on skin, naked next naked and fast as possible, please. Even bites his ear lobe and whispers into his ear: “And I want you. Now..Fuck.”

Both of them are panting, kissing, needing, gasping and touching like never before. There’s just something about the other one, something familiar and something new that makes them almost lose it right there and then. 

“We need to get inside. Yours or mine?” Even asks smiling into the kiss. 

“Yours” Isak says and tries to get up from Even’s lap but he finds it impossible because he just can’t let go of him, he needs to touch, kiss, taste, have. It takes them a good while to actually make it out of the garden and into the tram stop. They stop several times, giggling and making out, moaning into each other’s mouths and trying to walk while kissing which almost ends badly as they almost fall into the ground. Somehow they manage to get themselves to the tram in one piece but they can’t keep their hands off each other and the tram ride is filled with kissing, licking each other’s mouths, touches, soft moans that are louder than they think but they’re so in their own bubble that it doesn’t matter if someone sees or hears them. When they reach Even’s apartment, they almost fall inside because they don’t seem to be able to keep their hands off of each other for that moment it would take to actually look where they’re going. Not that it matters, Even lives alone and the aim here is to get horizontal anyway. But maybe preferably somewhere bit more comfortable than on the floor on a pile of shoes, Isak finds himself thinking. They start to tear each others clothes off frantically, both murmuring to the other one that he needs to have skin on skin.

Isak can’t get enough of Even, he wants just to feel more and more and more. When the boy is finally naked in front of him he takes a step back, just so he can see. Even seems to understand why Isak backs up a bit and makes sure he is on display for Isak, he wants that Isak likes what he sees. His long torso, his skinny hips, long legs that seem to go on forever and his dick standing hard and wet with precum. Isak licks his lips and falls on his knees, taking that beautiful, hard dick in his mouth making Even moan and curse and twist Isak’s hair. That boy sure knows his way around a dick, Even is soon panting and cursing and pushing his hips closer to Isak who licks, sucks and teases Even’s hard dick that is enjoying the attention it’s getting. Isak can feel his own dick twitching against his abdomen and he just wants to touch himself but at the same time he wants to have Even’s hands on him. So just as surprisingly as he took the dick into his mouth, he let’s it go and can right away hear Even cursing something about wanting more. Isak stands up and covers Even’s mouth with his own, kissing, sucking the other boys lips, jaw, neck, everywhere he can reach. The boy tastes amazing and Isak is loving the sounds he hears. Even puts his hands on Isak’s things and tells him to wrap his legs around his waist and Isak happily does that. Even carries him to the bedroom, the apartment isn’t big but it takes them a while to get there because they keep hitting into walls and door frames because their focus is totally somewhere else than looking where they are going. In the bedroom Even gently places Isak on his bed and just looks at the boy for a while. His beautiful curls, amazing green eyes that are currently wide and dark out of lust, beautiful and long fingers and that hard dick that just screams for some attention. But Even isn’t ready to give it yet, he wants to know how the boy tastes, what makes the boy tick, what kind of moans and sounds he can get out of him by touching him, sucking him, licking, biting him. So he let’s his hands wander on Isak’s body, those lean hips and those beautiful thighs and long arms. Isak is lifting his hips under him, looking for any kind of friction for his dick but Even makes sure he stays just high enough above him that he can’t get that. 

“Eveeeeeeen, I need you to touch me” Isak whines while lifting his hips. 

“I know baby, I know. You just need to wait” Even answers while running his hands on Isak’s thighs and hips. Isak tries to pull the other boy closer but Even is one step ahead of him and sits back on Isak’s thighs, smirking. “You need to be a good boy now.” Isak whines more but somehow he knows that if he wants this to happen, he needs to do as he is told. Which usually isn’t his thing, he likes to be in charge but now he can feel his control flying away, his need for the control giving up and giving room for want, lust, desire, heat that is vibrating between them. He can see the same in Even’s blue eyes, they are dark of the same lust Isak is feeling and it makes him smile. At least he is not alone with his desire, Even is on the same boat with him. And oh boy, he sure can feel that because there is drops of precum dripping out Even’s beautiful dick into Isak’s thighs. That does things to Isak, things he didn’t know he would feel. He feels himself melting into Even’s touch, Even’s fingers are burning little circles in his skin and he just wants more, so much more. He wants those fingers everywhere and now. 

“Look at you, pretty boy, falling apart under me” Even mutters while slowly caressing Isak’s sides which is making Isak moan. Even the simple touch seems to be too much, he can’t handle it at all and it is just so good. He has never felt this way, never ever. No man has touched him like this before, making simple figures into his skin and with that making him fall apart while his dick is being untouched and demanding for attention. He lets his own hands roam on Even’s chest, he wants to know how the boy feels, how does his skin feel and does his touch do the same things to Even as his touch is doing to him. And as he sees that Even throws his head back and moans loudly he finds his theory to be correct, the touch does things to Even as well. They keep doing that for a while, Isak is not sure for how long, he has totally lost the track of time, it could have been for just only a few minutes or hours but he doesn’t care, the only thing he cares about now is the feeling, the touch, the moans, the licks, the bites, the leaking precum on his stomach from his own dick and on his thigh from Even’s dick. He wants to try something and swipes some of his precum on his fingers and mixes it with Even’s and rubs it against his thigh. It feels amazing, so hot that for a moment Isak thinks he could come from just this. But then Even decides it’s time to let him out of his misery and slowly, very slowly moves his hand to his dick. It makes Isak feel like electricity is going throw his body and his hips bolt upwards, he wants Even to move that warm and big hand of his. But of course he doesn’t, he just keeps it there, holding his dick like a delicate flower or something when Isak just wants him to take it hard. He can feel Even sitting deeper down on his thighs, making it impossible for him to move his hips as much as he wants, but he has a way to revenge. He takes Even into his hand, copying what Even is doing to him and just holds him, not moving his hand at all. 

“How does this feel?” He moans with his voice full of want and lust. He looks at Even who has closed his eyes and he smiles, a large and content smile. 

“Fuck fuck fuck..” Even whispers, it seems that he lost the ability to speak. 

“Want me to move my hand?” Isak continues with a low voice. 

“FUCK ISAK YES I DO!” Even yells. “I want you to fuck me.” He continues with a bit more steady voice and that makes Isak’s eyes widen and he just stares at the beautiful man on top of him. The one who wants him to fuck him. He will happily do that, he can’t wait to get his dick inside that boy and make him come, moan and fall apart for him. He pushes Even off his thighs and indicates to him that he wants him on his back on the bed. Even happily obliges and spreads his legs as well. For a moment Isak can’t breathe because the sight is just so much, it is so beautiful and it’s just for him. He knows Even fucked Magnus but now he gets to fuck that pretty ass of his. Even hands him a tube of lube and a pack of condoms from the drawer next to the bed. Isak pops the lid of the lube open and takes a good amount of it to his fingers, warming it up a bit because he doesn’t want to finger the boy with cold lube. That’s just rude and impolite. When he feels his fingers warm again he lifts Even’s left leg and the boy helps him by placing it on his shoulder, giving him good access to his ass. And what an ass it is, beautifully round and pink and so waiting for his fingers. He can’t help but sigh a bit when looking at it. He circles the rim with his finger which makes Even lift his hips and push his ass closer to his hand, asking it to push inside already. But two can play the teasing game and Isak is so paying back the teasing Even made him go through. So he just circles the rim, pushing slightly at it but not letting his finger fall inside, not yet. Even is moaning and cussing, telling him to get the finger inside him already but he just keeps teasing. Circling, pushing, licking the inside of Even’s thigh and listening to the pretty noises the other one is making. 

Eventually he does push the finger in, first slowly and when he is sure Even is up for it, all the way in. He moves the finger in his ass a bit, panting himself as well because, shit, the sight is so pretty. He pulls the finger out slowly and that makes Even yell at him again, saying that he needs to get that fucking finger back inside and now. So Isak does just that, pushes it right inside with a one, fast push which makes Even curse and pant. He adds a another finger and watches them disappear inside Even, over and over and over again. He is going to take his time, he wants Even to be a mess and he is apparently doing a good job for his cause because when he looks up, Even is panting, blushing and looking at him with wide, dark eyes. He starts moving the fingers inside Even, scissoring them so he can stretch the other one as open as possible. 

“I want to ride you” Even manages to pant out and oh yes, he sure can do that. It doesn’t take Isak more than a few seconds to be on his back on the bed, rolling the condom on his hard, aching dick. 

“All ready for you, cowboy” Isak says with a smirk. Even takes his dick on his hand and guides it inside him. Fuck, the boy feels so good, it feels like Isak’s eyes are rolling in his head and he hasn’t even bottomed out yet. Even slowly sits lower and lower on his dick, spreading his amazingly long legs on both sides of Isak’s hips and god, he looks just too hot like this. Legs all spread, skin a bit sweaty, face and chest blushed, hair a mess and eyes wide open and dark. When he feels that Even is ready for him to move he puts his hands on his hips and starts thrusting into the boy, loving every second and every centimeter of it. He pushes his head back and fucks the boy like he hasn’t fucked anyone to this date. It feels amazing to be inside him, he is just tight enough, he moves like an angel and moans like a slut. Isak loses all sense of time and place, there is only the boy on him and him inside the boy. They find a rhythm that makes it possible for Isak to hit Even’s prostate and if he thought the boy sounded amazing before, this is just something else. He practically yells, moans so loudly that it fills Isak’s head but he doesn’t mind at all, it just turns him on even more and he fucks him faster, more, wanting to test what more can he get the boy to sound like. 

Even is losing, it he can feel it but he doesn’t care. All he cares is that Isak is fucking him, fucking him good, hitting his prostate and holding his hips so hard that there will be bruises tomorrow. He cries, he moans, he curses and pants, sweats, rides the boy like he hasn’t done before. He doesn’t bottom for anyone but he wants this, he wants the boy to fuck him so that he will limp tomorrow. And oh boy, he sure is doing just that. Thrusting hard and accurately to his prostate, giving him no mercy and he loves this. 

“Isak..I’m...close” he manages to say between thrust. That seems to push Isak over the edge as he tightens his grip of his hips even more, so that it almost hurts but it is a good kind of pain. They’re in their own little bubble again, fucking and moaning, seeing and feeling nothing else but the other one. Even feels how Isak fucks him even harder and that doesn’t take more than a few more thrusts and he comes, all over Isak’s abs and chest. He is panting, sweating, amazed and a bit overwhelmed. But when he feels Isak coming inside him, filling the condom with his sperm, he moans again. He moans like he is a slut being fucked but if he is just that, he doesn’t mind. He can feel Isak’s hips stopping the movement, slowly, like he doesn’t know how to stop. He feels a bit sore but at the same time it feels so raw that Isak is still moving inside him. After a couple of thrusts more Isak stops moving and pulls out of him, looking at him eyes wide, mouth open like he wants to say something but he doesn’t know how or what. He can’t blame the boy, he probably can’t speak himself either at the moment. So for a moment they stay just like that, Even on top of Isak, both staring the other boy in awe. 

“Fuck..That was..amazing.” Even says as he rolls off Isak and lays next to him.


	5. Three's company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the idea doesn’t leave his mind. It keeps haunting him. The way Magnus looks. The way Magnus would look naked on their bed. Because Even’s bed is kind of their bed now. It’s where he spends most of his nights. It’s on that very bed where he tells Even about the image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! At least I think I am. I'm trying to be. I have been through a hard writing slump and then, all the sudden today I got an very clear image on how this fic is going to continue. So I had to write it! I hope you'll like it and are ready for the ride, there will be maybe two or three chapters of this coming. I'm not sure, will see how this is going to go.

It’s something Isak has never thought about. Kissing Magnus. Fucking Magnus. But when he sees Even looking at Mags, and Mags blushing because of it, the idea somehow comes to his mind. The look reminds him of those noises he heard that night, that night that Magnus never had talked about but Isak knows that he remembers, very well. Then Isak understands he wants them both. And that reminds him of something he has been thinking about. Something he and Even have talked about. They have even made rules about that. That both of them can fuck who they ever want as long as they make sure of being safe and keeping the other one in the loop of what is going on. But Isak never thought he would want to share Even with someone, let alone with someone he knows. With Magnus.

But the idea doesn’t leave his mind. It keeps haunting him. The way Magnus looks. The way Magnus would look naked on their bed. Because Even’s bed is kind of their bed now. It’s where he spends most of his nights. It’s on that very bed where he tells Even about the image. It’s not the first time they talk like this, so Even is not surprised about the subject. He just hums as a reply, waiting for Isak to get to the actual point. To Isak to tell him who is he thinking about and is he really wanting this to happen. Because sometimes it’s just something you want to toy with, the idea, the mental image.

When Isak says it’s Magnus, Even is surprised. In a good way. He closes his eyes for a second and allows himself to remember his night with that boy. He smiles as the memories that run in his mind and he remembers the beautiful sounds he made Magnus make. Even looks at Isak who is blushing a bit, in a adorable way.

“Don’t look me like that!” Isak almost yells at Even.  
“Like what?”  
“Like you know what is going on in my mind.”  
“Well I kinda do. I have slept with him, I know how he feels and sounds.” Those words make Isak blush even more. And it doesn’t help that Even rolls Isak on his back and straddles him, softly grinding his semi to Isak’s semi. That goes from semi to full hard on in seconds. He can’t help it, a loud moan escapes his lips. It makes Even grin and lift his eyebrows.

“So what do you want to do about this?” is the last thing Isak hears before Even’s hands and mouth take over and he is filled with lust and want. What Isak doesn’t expect is that Even is really going to find out what he thinks about Magnus. Even bites his neck and asks again. And again and again and again until Isak is a whimpering mess under him, ready to spill all of his secrets. Not that this is a secret. It’s more just embarrassing, because Magnus is his best friend.

“I want to suck his collar bones. Let my hands roam on his body. Listen what kind of sounds I can get out of him. Make him moan. Make him make me moan. Watch you make him moan. Watch you watching me making him moan.” Isak pants to Even’s mouth, until it gets too complicated for him to keep up with his own words. He has better use for his mouth now, anyway.

Isak usually isn’t nervous about sex. But now he is. And he can see that Magnus is also nervous. Not knowing what to do, where to look, how to act. So Even takes the lead and kisses Magnus while holding Isak’s hand. Even guides Isak’s hand to caress Mangus’s thigh, like he knows how to get things going, how to push the other two just enough and not too much. Isak’s eyes fly open from the touch but at the same time he is happy about the push. Isak looks on as Magnus and Even kiss, seeing the kiss getting more heated by every second it lasts. Isak lets his hand wander up on the thigh, towards Magnus’s groin. The sounds are amazing, they’re making him so hard, and as he looks down, he can see that Magnus is also hard. And from the way Even moans into Magnus’s mouth, he knows Even is hard as well.

When Isak’s hand reaches the bulge on Magnus’s jeans, he sighs. That dick feels so good, even through the pants. He unzips the pants because he needs to get his hand on that dick. Like now. But then he feels something that makes him stop. Magnus and Even have stopped kissing and Magnus is kissing him. It’s a good kiss. A very good kiss. It’s making him pant. It’s making him want. It’s making him feel things he didn’t think he would feel towards his best friend. Isak deepens the kiss, let’s his tongue roam into Magnus’s mouth, making them both moan softly. The kiss ends when Even takes both of them by the hand and leads them to the bedroom.

  
As Even leads them to the bedroom, Isak and Magnus look at each other. Like, really look. Eyes saying “are you really sure?” and “do you really want me?”. And the answer in both of their eyes is yes, yes, yes. In the bedroom things escalate quickly into a frenzy, where clothes are flying off and hands and mouths are everywhere. Touching, needing, licking, biting, lusting, wanting, moaning, panting, sucking on anything that is at reach and not caring who owns what skin. Even is the first to reach the bed, and he falls on it leaving Isak and Magnus standing, kissing each other and looking just divine. So Even decides to just move up on the bed, rest himself against the headboard and enjoy the view and the stunning sounds.

Isak is too into kissing Magnus that he could notice that Even is looking at them. And enjoying the view as his dick is hard as a rock against his stomach. The two other boys crawl also to the bed and somehow it seems natural that they settle themselves so that Even is in the middle and that Isak and Magnus are kissing each other over him. The view is making Even’s head spin, it is almost too hot to handle, and he feels that he needs to be a part of it somehow. As he feels two hard dicks touching his thighs he knows just what to do. He grabs both of them, one in each hand, and the feeling is amazing. Both of them feel so good, hard and wet of precum, and Even just wants to touch, to try how it feels to jerk off two dicks at once. So that’s what he does.

Both Isak and Magnus moan loudly, stopping the kissing for a brief moment, but then they continue. Even can’t help himself, he just wants to make the boys come. So he starts moving his hands in a steady rhythm, knowing how good it must feel. He almost feels sad that he has only two hands, as his own dick is twitching against his belly, needing and demanding attention. But it’s not time for that now. This is about Magnus and Isak. As the moaning and panting increases, Even makes his hands move faster, faster and faster. He has a goal and he is going to achieve it. Make the boys come while they’re kissing each other. While they’re making these delicious sounds and looking hot as fuck.

Magnus is the first to come. Isak is a good second, following Magnus with loud noises. Both of them come with a bang, moaning, panting, almost yelling, making absolutely no sense and not knowing where to touch, what to say. Even’s hands are covered with cum, so are his thighs, and he couldn’t be happier. At least not when he feels Isak’s hands travel to his dick while Magnus is kissing him. It doesn’t take him long to come, not after the show he just was a part of.


	6. Chapter 6: Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But let’s eat now, your pancakes are getting cold!” Even says with a smile in his voice. He likes this. Having people over for food. Or sex. And what could be better than combining these two.

Isak wakes up as someone moves next to him and tries to crawl out of bed. He thinks it’s Even, so he just wraps his arms around the person even tighter, and mumbles something about how they’re not allowed to get up yet. But to his surprise the body next to him gets all stiff. As Isak opens his eyes, he sees Mags instead of Even. Even is also on the bed though, he can see Even’s hair peeking behind Mags’s head. 

“Umm, I think it’s time I go..home”, Mags says as he tries to get up again. But Isak is not letting go of him, he is not done with this yet. 

“Nope, you’re not going anywhere yet”, Isak says and pulls Mags back beside him. 

“I’ll make us some breakfast before you’re allowed to leave, Magnus”, they hear Even mumbling from behind them. Mags sighs but relaxes back to laying on the bed, like he knows that there is no point in trying to argue with these two. 

It takes a while before they’re in the kitchen waiting for the promised breakfast. They all where sticky and a bit icky after the night, all that cum everywhere, so they had to shower. To his big surprise, Mags showered with Isak and Even. Just like that, like it would be totally normal and a daily thing to do. Mags did try to rationalize it to himself by saying that it was just to save warm water, but he also knows that there was a different vibe there. Sharing. Sharing like they had done last night. Being together, all three of them. And that’s something they haven’t talked about. Or done before. It was supposed to be a one off, just to try how it would feel. 

But now as they all sit in the kitchen, eating their breakfast in silence, it’s clear what they’re all thinking about. Last night. All the hands, all those kisses, all those lips, all that skin and all those dicks. All the lust, all the moaning and panting and kissing and touching and coming and yes, it can be a bit overwhelming, but at the same time it felt so right, so natural and so them. But the big question hanging in the air is: what the fuck is this? Was it a one time thing or do they want to do it again, and if they do, how and with what rules? Or do they need rules?

Isak is the first one to speak. 

“I enjoyed last night. And before you say anything Mags, we have already talked about this, me and Even, and we want this to happen again. If that’s something you might want to happen again, that is?” Isak says in a calm voice. It is just an act, actually he is so nervous that he is surprised, that he got those words out of him, sounding as calm as he did. 

Isak is concentrating on the coffee cup in his hands, it’s easier than to look at Magnus who looks scared and excited at the same time. Or at Even, who is as eager as him to do this again. 

“I..I..umm...” Magnus says in a shy voice, not looking at either of them, just at the table they’re sitting around. 

“It’s totally okay if you don’t want to do this again, or that you need time to think about it. Anything. We will be here”, Even says while holding Isak’s hand. Even knows that this is something that they want, both of them. They want to feel it again, the rush and lustful joy. But they know that it might be, that Magnus doesn’t want it like they do. And they need to be okay with that as well. 

“But let’s eat now, your pancakes are getting cold!” Even says with a smile in his voice. He likes this. Having people over for food. Or sex. And what could be better than combining these two. 

They eat and the conversation heads into other things, neither Isak or Even feel like pushing Magnus into talking about their suggestion. But when Magnus keeps looking more and more worried, Even realizes that they just can’t ignore the elephant in the room. They need to clear the air. But before he has time to say anything, it’s Magnus who actually starts the conversation again. 

“I thought you two were doing well?” Magnus asks, in a shy voice, not properly looking at either of them, just glancing under his brows. “Like, you two are like glued to each other”, he continues with a voice that has a hint of curiosity in it. Which seems natural, since Isak is one of his best friends, and Even has been a regular part of the squad ever since they started spending more time together. 

“What? We are..that’s not the point, Magnus!” Isak says rolling his eyes, and then looking at Even for support. But Even is just laughing and not helping Isak at all. Sighing Isak turns his eyes back to Magnus. 

“We’re doing more than fine and this is not some sad attempt to fix our relationship by bringing a third person into it. This is about us wanting you to join us in bed. To have sex with us because we find you hot, and I think I’m speaking for both of us here when I say that last night was so good. I want more. I know Even wants more, and we have talked about his. That it’s okay to have someone else to join us, as long as we both agree about it, and it’s okay for all parties involved.” Isak looks at Mags while talking, closely. He is trying to interpret how Mags is going to take his words. The first reaction seems to be speechless, as Mags is staring at both of them, mouth open and eyes wide.

“Just so you know, we had the talk about having other partners already after the first night I spent with Isak. So this has kind of been on the table the whole time, we just haven’t found anyone we wanted to ask to join us. Until now. With you. I’ve been out with Chris a couple of times, and we have slept together, and Isak knows that, don’t you, babe?” Even turns to look at Isak who nods as an answer. He’s just fine with that, and he knows that if he wants to, he is always welcome to join Even and Chris. 

This doesn’t help the situation that Magnus has going on in his head. Not at all. Because now he can only think about Chris being pushed against a door in a toilet stall in a bar, and Even pushing against Chris, grinding his hips, towering as he is a bit taller than Chris is. He knows both of them are cheeky and bold, so that’s something they totally would do. And now Magnus has his mind filled with images and noises that won’t go away. To almost his horror he notices that Chris is not present in the mental image anymore, it’s Isak, and then himself. He can feel that he is getting hard, fast. Shit. The dirty images and noises are making him hard and he can also feel that he is blushing.

“I’m in.” Mags hears himself saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this fic is going to have one more chapter and then it's done. But will see! I hope you'll like this, husband assured me this is hot as I was feeling like this is stupid and not going anywhere. :D


	7. Chapter 7: Naughty boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris pushes Even on his back and he crawls up to straddle the other boy. With a deep, soft voice he tells Even to just close his eyes and enjoy, that he would take care of the other boy now.

Even doesn’t have a type. At least he doesn't think so. He likes people who are nice to be around, and make him smile, and who he can make smile. Someone else might disagree and say that Even definitely has a type: he likes those who have a certain sparkle in their eyes. Like Chris does. Chris is also cheeky and has a smile that reaches his eyes and radiates all over. But that’s not why Even likes Chris. Or it is, but it’s not the only thing. He likes Chris because Chris is a good match for him, they fit, they have good times together, they make each other laugh and come. Because let’s face it, it’s important for Even that you match his sexual appetite, and fit to his needs and desires, and that you don’t mind that you’re not the only one in his life. That he has a boyfriend, and that he also sleeps with others than you and his boyfriend. And Chris doesn’t mind a bit about that, it more than suits him. Because it’s not like Chris wants to date Even. He just enjoys the good sex they have, and their friendship. 

Like with others, Even told Chris about the rules right away. And ever since they have spent nights together every now and then. Even likes Chris, and he knows that Isak likes him too, so there has been this idea in his head. That Isak maybe would film him and Chris. Just thinking about it makes him hard and breathe heavier. Chris is beautiful, he has a lean body that would look divine on film, and to have Issy filming them would just be perfect. He has already talked about this with Chris. Chris got excited about the idea right away and demanded that he wants a copy of the tape after the recording. Which Even is happy to give him as he trusts him, he knows that Chris won’t do anything stupid with the tape. And he has no reason to expect that Isak would say no, instead he thinks that Isak probably is as into it has he and Chris are. 

And he is right with that thought. When he tells Issy about the idea, Issy’s eyes give away how into the idea he is before he can say anything. His eyes go wild and almost black with lust and passion, and Issy looks divine like that. Even can’t help himself. He finds himself kissing Issy, hotly and passionately.

“Fuck, yes. Yes, yes, yes. Of course yes”, Isak says with a huge grin on his face.  
“That was the answer I was hoping for”, Even chuckles and leans in to kiss Isak once more.  
“Fuck, the idea is so hot. You two look good together”, Isak mumbles into the kiss.  
A few days later they meet at Even’s apartment, all feeling the buzz in their veins. They’ve moved Even’s bed in the middle of the bedroom, so that it has all the light. and there’s also room for Isak to walk around, changing angles where to film from. The bed is made with beautiful linen sheets. Their shade matches their skin beautifully, and the texture gives a nice contrast to the soft skin, as it is a bit rustic. They have talked about how to proceed, and have decided that the opening scene is going to have Even and Chris naked on their backs on the bed. The sight is making Isak hard, so hard. He is happy that he decided to wear only boxers, it makes his life so much easier now. 

Even does the last check ups for the camera, making sure that everything as it should, and that Isak knows what to do, and that Chris is ready. Chris just chuckles on the bed, laying there naked on his back and tells Even to get back there with him. He wants get started. He is hard already, dick dripping with precome. Even crawls next to him, tall and slender. Chris and Even are a good match physically, they look good together. Even being taller than Chris just makes the image more beautiful, both of them lying there naked, dicks hard and a smile on their faces. For a moment the bedroom is silent, then Isak says “go” and presses play on the camera. It’s on. 

Even turns on his side, facing Chris, who mimics Even’s movements and does the same. They just look at each other, letting their eyes wander on the other one’s body, looking and waiting for the other one to make the first move. Isak notices that he is holding his breath. He wants to be as invisible as possible, but at the same time he wants to see and hear everything. He wants also to touch and be touched. But this is not about him being touched, this about those two on the bed. So he just stays at the side, watching and waiting.

He doesn’t have to wait for long though. Chris touches Even’s chest with his fingers, softly making circles that draw a moan out of Even, whose eyes fall shut from the touch. The moan makes Chris braver, and he lets his hand roam to the other boys collar bones, tracing the outlines with his fingers and pushing softly at the delicate flesh under them. Even’s eyes open and the moan deepens. His body is reacting to the touch by arching toward Chris. 

Chris pushes Even on his back and he crawls up to straddle the other boy. With a deep, soft voice he tells Even to just close his eyes and enjoy, that he would take care of the other boy now. Even pushes his hips up, trying to get friction for his hard dick, but Chris is not going to give that to him, not yet. Even mumbles something but his words are muffled by the kiss that Chris gives him, by the tongue Chris pushes in his mouth. The kiss is hot, it’s all tongue and teeth and lust and want. Chris let’s his tongue trace the outlines of Even’s lips, those pretty plump lips, and that makes also Isak moan out loud as he moves the camera to record that pretty sight from closer range. 

When Chris pushes his fingers under Even’s beautiful collar bone and makes him moan like a porn star, Isak feels his knees almost give in. The sight and the voice is just so much, it’s so beautiful and perfect. Isak let’s his hand wander to the hard bulge on his boxers, to his hard dick that is aching to be touched, but decides that’s it’s not time yet. Instead he just keeps watching how Even arches his back to get his hips up to meet Chris’s, and to get some much needed friction on his dick. This time Chris allows him to get that, he pushes his own dick to meet Even’s and the sight is so beautiful. Both boys close their eyes and the room is once again filled with porn star quality moans. Chris keeps his fingers on Even’s skin, pushing it and making it bend in a way it shouldn’t, but in a way that will leave stunning marks for Isak to admire later. The bruises are already forming on Even’s pale skin, and they make Isak’s mouth water. 

It’s clear that both Even and Chris are getting more desperate. Just touching the other boy’s skin is not going to be enough anymore. Even pulls Chris into a wet kiss, making him pant and squirm on top of him. Even lets his mouth wander from Chris’s lips to his neck, to his chest and to his nipples, while his hands hold him by the hips so that they can grind each other’s dicks for the much needed friction. Even sucks, licks, tastes and makes Chris moan, he makes Chris beg for more, he makes Chris tell him what he wants. He makes Chris tell him out loud, very loudly, that he wants to be fucked, that he needs to be fucked from behind like a slut. After getting what he wants out of Chris Even easily flips them over and straddles Chris instead. Chris is smirking, and Even is more than pleased with himself, if you can tell anything from his smile. Isak decides to ditch his boxers. 

For a moment Even just sits there, on Chris’s thighs, looking down at the dark haired boy who is all ready for being fucked. Even knows what the other one wants, but he wants to make him beg for it just a bit more. So he starts slow, touching Chris’s chest again, letting his hands roam on that beautiful young body and enjoying every inch of it, but carefully avoiding anything that might give Chris more than the annoying need to be touched more. To be touched with more intention, to be touched with more determination.

They stay like that for what seems like a small eternity, at least if you ask Isak or Chris who are both just waiting. Chris and Even are so in their own little world of lust and sex and want, that Isak’s not sure if they still remember that he is there, with a camera recording every move, every second, every moan they make. But it doesn’t matter, what matters is that sight he has in front of him, his own beautiful man being naughty with their mutual friend, and how damn good they look together. 

When Even pushes two fingers at once into Chris, the moan is loud but it’s not a moan out of pain, it’s a moan out of pure pleasure. It’s saying “about time you do this”, it’s saying “fuck, I need more”. The way Chris arches his back to meet those fingers makes Isak breathless. He finds his hand traveling down, down to his own dick, now he can’t fight the need anymore and he gives into the desire, letting his hand get a tight grip on his dick. The one that has been hard as a rock from the minute Even and Chris laid on to the bed naked, leaking precum and aching for touch. The sounds Even gets out of Chris are amazing, and it doesn’t help at all that Isak knows way too well how those fingers feel in you, he knows so well how Even finds all the right places and angles, he knows Even’s long, lovely fingers. Isak doesn’t want to miss anything of the show happening in front of him, so he keeps his eyes open, his hand on his dick and his camera rolling.

Once again Even flips Chris over, this time on his stomach, his ass up in the air. Chris knows that he has a good ass, and he makes a show out of it, shaking it a bit. That encourages Even to slap it, just right, so that the slap makes a delightful sound and makes Chris put that ass even more on display for him. Chris knows what is going to happen, he knows that it’s not long anymore before he gets that hard, big dick inside him. And he can’t wait for that. He knows that he is in for a good fuck, like he always is with Even. But this time it’s different. There is the camera filming them, and at least he hasn’t forgotten about Isak who is sitting next to the bed, jerking himself off while watching them. It makes him want this more, he wants to give Isak a good show, and a good one for the camera as well. 

And he is right. The next thing he hears is Even opening the condom pack and rolling the condom on himself before lubing up his hard dick. Even bends over him, to whisper into his ear to be ready for the fuck of his life. It makes both of them chuckle a bit. Chris doesn’t answer, instead he just pushes himself against Even. He wants that dick inside him. He needs it. When he feels the hardness of Even pushing inside him, he moans and moans and moans. It feels so good, just the right amount of stretch and pain, the good kind of pain, and just the right amount of hardness pushing slowly inside him. When Even is all in, they both stay like that for a moment, like testing the waters. Even has his bigs hands on Chris’s hips, holding them tight and ready for him to start thrusting into the other boy, ready to start enjoying that piece of ass he has his dick in. 

The sight that Even has in front of him is almost too much. Chris has his back bent, that makes a beautiful arch that is just perfect. The muscles in Chris’s back are working hard to keep that posture. He can’t help it, he needs this, he needs that ass, he needs to feel it tighten around his dick. And that’s exactly what it does when he starts moving, in and out, first slower and then faster, faster, faster. More demanding with every thrust, needing it more with every thrust. Even can feel Chris pushing back to him, meeting him halfway, wanting this as much as he does. He holds Chris a bit too tight from the hips, his fingers will leave bruises, beautiful fingerprints, but he doesn’t mind. Neither does Chris. 

Isak is so close. He doesn’t want to come and yet he feels he has to come. It’s so hot seeing that beautiful dick dive into that ass, hear those legs hit each other, hear that lovely sound the flesh is making when it meets flesh. He wants to stop, but he can’t, and he doesn’t want to to stop. He is part of a live porno film, and it’s the best ever. He can hear everything, he can see everything, he is part of this. He knows that the other two are affected as much by his presence as he is by their presence. His hips buck forward and as Even thrusts hard into Chris, making Chris moan out loud with pain and pleasure, he comes and comes and comes. All over his own hand, his thighs, his stomach, moaning and cursing. 

Hearing Isak come does things to Even. In a way he had forgotten that Isak was in there as well, but at the same time he hadn’t. He has been aware of Isak all the time although he hasn’t looked at him after Isak had said “Go”. Even has been concentrating on those sounds that came out of Chris. At the same time he has been aware of everything Isak did, the noises he made, him moving at the side, him jerking off to the sight of his boyfriend fucking another guy. Now he hears Isak coming, he knows that moan so well because he is usually the one making him do those moans. It makes him more frantic and he starts chasing his orgasm. He grips Chris even tighter, pushing in deeper, pushing in needier.

Chris can’t take it anymore. He needs to come. Even is fucking him without mercy and he is so close. 

“Fuuuuuck..Ev..Just there..” Chris says even though making actual words come out of his mouth is proving difficult. His brains are being fucked out and he loves it.  
“Can you can come like this?” Even asks and Chris wonders how can he be so coherent.  
“Mmmmmhhhhh..”

Even changes the angle he is pounding into Chris and a few thrusts is all it takes. Chris is coming. Chris is moaning, wailing and crying and cursing. And coming on those linen sheets. Which pushes Even over the edge and he comes too. Fuck. Chris coming milks him through his orgasm and he feels like seeing stars. After a constant flow of moans, curses, wails and the sounds skin makes while meeting skin the room suddenly is almost silent, there is only the sound of three boys trying to get their breathing under control again. Three boys looking at each other, thinking should they stop the camera or not, thinking if there is energy for a second round as well or do they need to recover first.

“Isak”, Even finally says, “go get the tripod. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this is it for Open. At least for now, I might come back to this verse sometime in a form of a one shot or two. Will see! But at least for now this story has come to an end and it's time I try to finish something else as well and start new ones! 
> 
> Chapter title is from Killer - Naughty Boy.
> 
> I hope you'll have enjoyed the ride, I sure have. Comments are more than welcome and I love kudos <3


End file.
